Crown Flex and Veri Flex
The Crown Flex (クラウンフレックス) and Veri Flex (ベリーフレックス) are Japanese 6×6 TLRs made in the first half of the 1950s. The Crown Flex was distributed by Kōyō Shōji in 1953, and the similar Veri Flex was advertised by its manufacturer Kobayashi Seikō in 1954. Kōyō Shōji, date: , p.351. Kobayashi: advertisement reproduced in , p.180. It is not known if the Crown Flex is related to the Crown 6×6 folder. Crown Flex and Veri Flex I Description The Crown Flex and the Veri Flex I have a protruding front standard shaped as on the Rolleicord but have externally coupled geared lenses driven by a focusing tab. The film is advanced by a knob on the photographer's right, and it is certainly controlled by a red window. The viewing hood has a built-in sportsfinder, and the nameplate reads Crown flex. There is an accessory shoe on the photographer's left. The release lever is attached to the front standard at the bottom and is actuated by the photographer's right fingers. The Crown Flex The Crown Flex was featured in the September 1953 issue of Ars Camera and in the October 1953 issue of Photo Art. , p.351. No other detail is known about its commercial life, which was probably very short. The lenses of the Crown Flex are Kōyō Anastigmat 80mm f/3.5, reportedly made by Tomioka, probably rebadged versions of the Tri-Lausar. Lenses made by Tomioka: , p.351. The taking lens is engraved KŌYŌ Anastigmat 1:3.5 f=80mm. No.xxxx and the viewing lens has K.S.K. KŌYŌ Anastigmat 1:3.5 f=80mm. and no serial number. The meaning of K.S.K. in this context is unknown. The shutter reportedly gives B, 1–200 speeds and has a self-timer and flash synchronization. Shutter features: , p.351. It was probably mentioned as an NKS in the 1953 articles, but it is reported as an "HKS" in some sources, perhaps by mistake. NKS: , p.351. HKS: , item 2079; , p.468. The Crown Flex has a brown leather case embossed Crown flex at the front. Three surviving examples of the camera have been observed or reported so far. Example pictured in , item 2079, example observed for sale at a dealer and example reported here in the Yahoo Japan classic camera forum. The Veri Flex I The Veri Flex I (ベリーフレックスⅠ型) was featured in May 1954 issues of Japanese magazines, and it was advertised in the May and August 1954 issues of Sankei Camera. , p.364. The August advertisement shows the maker's name Kobayashi Seikō and the price of . Advertisement reproduced in , p.180. It also says that the shutter is an NKS and that the synch socket is placed on the left-hand side plate. The only surviving example observed so far is pictured in . , item 2274. The camera is exactly similar to the Crown Flex but for the lens markings K.S.K. VERI Anastigmat on the viewing lens and VERI Anastigmat on the taking lens. Other Veri Flex model shows a picture of another Veri Flex model. , item 2275. The general shape, strap lugs and advance knob are similar to the Veri Flex I. The front standard has a different rectangular shape. The viewing hood has no sportsfinder; the nameplate is rectangular and has VERI FLEX in capital letters. The back latch is different too. The lenses are reported as Doimer Anastigmat 8cm f/3.5 and the shutter is reported as an NKS (B, 1–200). Lenses and shutter: , item 2275. The aperture scale is engraved on a thin metal casing surrounding the shutter, and the release lever directly protrudes from the same casing on the other side. A picture of a similar camera has been observed, showing the buried synch post of the left-hand side plate, a lever on the left of the viewing hood whose function is unknown, a large magnifying lens and perhaps minor differences with the example pictured in : it seems that the lens rims are black instead of silver and the metal casing surrounding the shutter is not visible. Example pictured in this page at tlr-cameras.com. Later Crownflex The name Crownflex was used again a few years later for a name variant of the Toyocaflex (see this page). Notes Bibliography * Items 492 and 813. * P.468. * Items 2079 and 2274–5. Links In English: * Veri Flex among other unusual Japanese TLRs at Barry Toogood's tlr-cameras.com In Japanese: * Crown Flex specs and Veri Flex specs at Japan Family Camera * Crown Flex reported in a post at the Yahoo Japan classic camera forum Category: Japanese 6x6 TLR Category: C Veri Flex Category: Nobility